Broken Tradition
by Cielo1207
Summary: With that one move, Tsuna slices through years of silence and 'tradition' and that 'tradition' will never be the same again. 1827, Hibari x Tsuna


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters; no money is made from this fic. **

* * *

><p>Their love is not conventional but that much Tsuna knows. No one is more surprised than him when he finds the courage to ask out <em>the<em> Hibari Kyouya on a date. He may have been a twenty year old mafia boss wanted by many people but with matters pertaining to his love life, he was a novice. He does not expect to actually become lovers with him. He does not comprehend how that happened when most of the year, they do not see each other and when they do, their love feels so shaky and collapsible.

Their relationship is not like the norm, it is not over a course of weeks or months. It cannot even be called a proper long distance relationship. Hibari is always away on missions and Tsuna is normally in Italy dealing with paperwork. For it to be called a long distance relationship there has to be some form of contact but Hibari never contacts him even if to give a mission report, therefore it is not a long distance relationship.

Their relationship progresses in spasms, during the rare times when Hibari is back at Vongola base and Tsuna is free from paperwork. Even then, Hibari seems to shy away from physical touch and they spend most of their time sparring. However, there is an upside to the sparring. After sparring, Hibari will normally place his head on Tsuna's lap and nap. It is one of those exceptional times that Hibari will initiate physical contact. If not for those moments, Tsuna would've felt that he were not in a relationship.

After that, Hibari will take up another long term mission and leave without saying a word, when he returns, there is no emotional reunion. Hibari will hand in his report and return to his quarters to rest, Tsuna says nothing as well because, what's the point? It will always end up in a spar anyway.

Tsuna knows that Hibari will never get hurt easily but when he realizes what mission Hibari took, he still gets worried anyway. That is one mission he doesn't want Hibari to take, it is dangerous, more so than the others and Hibari plans on doing it alone, that fact alone scares the hell out of Tsuna.

And so, when Hibari finally returns, Tsuna does not accept the report in silence. He runs towards Hibari and buries his face into his suit. And just like that, Tsuna slices through years of silence and 'tradition', breaks every promise that he has made to himself to not have emotional reunions and just hugs Hibari in the utter silence of the room. Only when Hibari gently breaks away from the hug and leaves the room does Tsuna realizes that he has been crying.

Tsuna does not see Hibari for the rest of the week and it is with grim resignation that he endures the consequences of breaking 'tradition'. He and Hibari do have that particular 'tradition' for a reason after all. When his door is opened without a knock, he knows who it is at once. Without looking up from his paperwork, he points towards the stack of files next to him, missions for Hibari to choose from. There is a slight rustling noise and Tsuna knows that soon Hibari will leave the room and will not return for months. It is, after all, 'tradition'.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looks up in surprise because this is new. Hibari beckons him and so Tsuna gets up and walks to him. Hibari grabs his hand and bows, lips brushing against his knuckles, an oddly gentlemanly gesture.

"The cloud will eternally drift because of its nature, no matter how much people try to contain it, it will always be free. But…no matter how far a cloud drifts, it can never and will never leave the sky…Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are my only sky."

Hibari looks straight into Tsuna's eyes and Tsuna feels like a promise is being made. Almost reluctantly, Hibari lets go of his hand and starts to walk away. Tsuna feels panic rising in him because it feels like something is left unfulfilled and incomplete and that if he does not do anything, it will go wrong. He grabs hold of Hibari's sleeve and pulls him back. Tsuna takes a deep breath and says his half of the promise...the new 'tradition'.

"And…and because the sky loves all it encompasses, especially the cloud, i-it will let it roam free. It is b-because of the c-cloud that the s-sky can f-feel happiness s-so it will n-never force the c-cloud t-to return and w-will w-welcome it b-back with o-open a-arms w-when it does r-return. The s-sky will l-love the c-cloud n-no matter w-what…f-for eternity."

Tsuna is vaguely aware that he is crying when Hibari pulls him into a kiss. The kiss tastes of Hibari, salt and goodbyes all rolled into one and Tsuna can't stop his tears. They stand there locked in each other's embrace as the seconds tick into minutes. When Hibari does break away, he does not turn back to give Tsuna another look, he merely walks out of the door. Tsuna just stands there, watching the closed door until his tears dry completely.

With a bitter smile, he continues to do his paperwork. After all, the more paperwork he clears, the more missions there will be for Hibari when he returns. Tsuna's not really sure if it's a blessing or a curse but does it actually matter? He's already sealed his half of the promise…he'll follow through to the very end…even if Hibari decides not to.

_~fin~_


End file.
